Nitrome Wiki:Walkthroughs
This page lists the game pages of the Nitrome Wiki and whether they have a walkthrough. Use this page to find levels that don't have a walkthrough. Despite the use of spoiler boxes here, they are simply so that this page is not stretched considerably due to all the bullet points, and don't have spoiling content in them. Addition of icons As each game has a collapsible template on this page, you can add/remove icons from a level's bullet point in the template. Please note that to add these images to a bullet point, you have to go into source mode *If you add a video walkthrough to a section on a game's page that does not have a walkthrough yet (and the level walkthrough is not part of a video walkthrough consisting of multiple levels), be sure to add to the level's bullet in the game's collapsible box (on this page). *If you finish a complete text walkthrough for a level on it's game page, be sure to add to the level's bullet point in the game's collapsible template (on this page). *Add to a level's bullet (in the game's collapsible box, on this page) if that level's section on its game page is incomplete or not descriptive enough. *Add to a level's bullet (on this page, to the game's collapsible box) if the game's page has a video walkthrough for that level, but the video walkthrough is in a video that has other video walkthrough's in it *Add to a bullet point (on this page, in the game's box section) to indicate a level which is incomplete, incomplete in terms of describing the walkthrough (and not incomplete in terms of being descriptive) What an iconless bullet point means *A bullet point that lacks a means that game's level on its game page is not complete. If that bullet point has a , it means the text walkthrough is incomplete or not descriptive enough. *A bullet point that lacks a means that level section of the game's page does not even have a partial text walkthrough. *A bullet point that lacks means that that section on the game's page has an independent video walkthrough, a video which only shows that level's walkthrough *A bullet point that lacks means that that game's section doesn't even have a video walkthrough *A bullet point that lacks means that that level's section on its page isn't incomplete. Notes *Please note that a single bullet point cannot have and on them, as both conflict with the other ( means that a level section on the game's page has a video walkthrough that is independent and not consist of multiple video walkthroughs, while states that a video used in that section is not independent and consists of multiple video walkthroughs) *Similarly, please note that a single bullet point cannot have and on it, as both conflict with each other ( indicates that section on that game has a complete and descriptive walkthrough, while indicates that that game's level section has a non descriptive walkthrough) **Also, a section cannot have a and on the same bullet point, as both conflict ( indicates a section is not descriptive enough, while indicates a section is incomplete. Both conflict as, although indicates something's not descriptive enough, how can it possibly be descriptive if the walkthrough is incomplete?) * should only be put on bullet points which have a partial walkthrough on them. If they have no walkthrough, don't add it to that level's bullet point Necessary templates *If you can't find a video on Youtube for a level of a game, put down Template:NoVideoWalkthrough below a section *If someone puts up a video that has music or talking in the background, put Template:UnsuitableVideo below the video box. When looking for videos to add to an article, you should avoid these types of videos. Templates :For a list of helpful templates, please visit Project:Walkthroughs/Codesheet Games Legend: * - This level has a complete text walkthrough * - This level has a complete video walkthrough that is not part of a video that consists of multiple videos * - This article's text walkthrough is complete, but not descriptive enough. This means that the walkthrough that bears this symbol informs the player what has to be done and where important objects are, but does not specify the layout of the level. Use this icon only when level layout is necessary. For example, the level layout for a level of B.C. Bow Contest is as important as where to fire arrows * - This section's video walkthrough is part of a set of walkthroughs. You can help the Nitrome Wiki by uploading an independent video of this level. * - This section's text walkthrough in incomplete. If you add this to a bullet point, remember to also add to the section. By incomplete, it is meant that the walkthrough is missing integral information regarding how to complete the level * - This video has potentially offensive talking or music in the background * - This level's walkthrough is completed by a glitch. It is preferred if a video is placed in the same section that shows how to complete the level the way it was intended * - This hard level of a game could do with a few tips Please note that a game starting with "The" will be listed on the T page, with the exception of The Glassworks. Also, the Skywire VIP series will not be covered, as a video walkthrough is not necessary, and both games already have a complete walkthrough Sections (links) Below lists a link to each section, according to letter. Too see what games are inside each section, please visit Category:Games. What is under each letter sub section (e.g: A) is what is in the section, unless the game has no video walkthroughs on it. *A *B *C *D *E *F *G *H *I *J *K *L *M *N *O *P *Q *R *S *T *U *V *W *X *Y *Z Sections (Tabs) Below, listed in tabs, is every section. Simply click a tab with the letter you want to view to view the tab. For example, if you wanted to view games that were in the Z section, you would click the Z tab. Please note that a small amount of pages may be out of date. Before creating a video walkthrough on a level, please check that level's section on the game's page before creating a walkthrough. Project:Walkthroughs/A|A Project:Walkthroughs/B|B Project:Walkthroughs/C|C Project:Walkthroughs/D|D Project:Walkthroughs/E|E Project:Walkthroughs/F|F Project:Walkthroughs/G|G Project:Walkthroughs/H|H Project:Walkthroughs/I|I Project:Walkthroughs/J|J Project:Walkthroughs/K|K Project:Walkthroughs/L|L Project:Walkthroughs/M|M Project::Walkthroughs/N|N Project:Walkthroughs/O|O Project:Walkthroughs/P|P Project:Walkthroughs/Q|Q Project:Walkthroughs/R|R Project:Walkthroughs/S|S Project:Walkthroughs/T|T Project:Walkthroughs/U|U Project:Walkthroughs/V|V Project:Walkthroughs/W|W Project:Walkthroughs/X|X Project:Walkthroughs/Y|Y Project:Walkthroughs/Z|Z